masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kodex/Aliens: Nicht-Ratsvölker
Raumfahrende Völker, die keinen Einfluss auf die galaktische Politik nehmen können Primäre Kodex-Einträge Batarianer Als die Menschen ungefähr 2160 ihre aggressive Expansionspolitik auf den skyllianischen Randsektor ausdehnten, erregten sie den Zorn der Batarianer, die bereits seit Jahrzehnten dieses System erkundet hatten. Und so stellten die Batarianer eine Petition an den Citadel-Rat, um den Randsektor als „Batarianisches Hoheitsgebiet“ anzuerkennen. Der Rat lehnte den Antrag ab und erklärte diesen Teil der Galaxie zu einer unbewohnten Welt, die für die menschliche Besiedlung freigegeben sei. Aus Protest schlossen die Batarianer ihre Citadel-Botschaft, erklärten die Rats-Friedensabkommen für ungültig und wurden damit zu einem „Schurkenstaat“. Sie starteten einen Stellvertreterkrieg im Randsektor, indem sie kriminelle Organisationen mit Waffen und Geld unterstützten und sie aufforderten, menschliche Kolonien anzugreifen. Die Feindseligkeiten erreichten ihren traurigen Höhepunkt mit dem „Skyllianischen Angriff“ von 2176, als von den Batarianern unterstützte Raumpiraten und Sklavenjäger die Hauptstadt Elysium angriffen. 2178 startete die Allianz einen verheerenden Gegenschlag auf dem Mond von Torfan – ein seit langem genutztes Versteck der von den Batarianern finanzierten Kriminellen. Nach diesen Vorfällen zogen sich die Batarianer in ihr eigenes System zurück und scheinen seither den Citadel-Sektor zu meiden. Drell Vor 200 Jahren halfen die Hanar 375.000 Mitgliedern der Drell-Spezies, nach Kahje zu emigrieren, der Heimatwelt der Hanar, um der umweltbedingten Auslöschung zu entgehen, der die übrigen 11 Milliarden Drell zum Opfer gefallen waren. Fast alle Drell sind gegenüber ihren für ihre Zurückgezogenheit berühmten Rettern bedingungslos loyal. Die Enge dieser Beziehung, ausformuliert in einem offiziellen sozio-politischen Bündnis, das der Pakt genannt wird, führt auch zu überaus vertrauten persönlichen Bindungen, bei denen einige Drell sogar Seelennamen von Hanar erfahren. Die meisten Drell leben zwar auf Kahje, aber einige unterstützen ihre Retter auch woanders, als Abgesandte, Forscher, Ko-Investoren, Reisende, Attentäter oder in anderen Funktionen. Seit einem Jahrhundert hält sich galaxieweit die Meinung, dass hinter jedem hochrangigen Hanar ein unermüdlicher und fanatisch ergebener Drell steht. Die allesfressenden, reptilienartigen Drell haben eine durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung von 85 galaktischen Standardjahren. Da sie sich auf einem sehr trockenen Planeten entwickelt haben, sind einige Krankheiten auf der Heimwatwelt der Hanar für sie überaus gefährlich, allen voran das Kepral-Syndrom, eine tödliche bakterielle Lungenkrankheit. Elcor Die Elcor gelten als Citadel-Mitglied und stammen von Dekuuna – einer Welt mit extrem hoher Schwerkraft. Sie sind massige Gestalten, die zur Stabilität auf vier muskulösen Beinen stehen. Als eine evolutionäre Reaktion auf eine Umgebung, wo jeder Sturz tödlich sein kann, bewegen sich die Elcor sehr langsam. Dies nahm auch Einfluss auf ihre Verhaltens- und Denkweise. Sie geben sich eher bedächtig und zurückhaltend. Die Sprache der Elcor wirkt schwerfällig und monoton. Die Elcor können über für Menschen nicht wahrnehmbare Gerüche, geringfügigste Bewegungen und Infraschall kommunizieren. Ihre somit kaum einschätzbare emotionale Kommunikation steht also beispielsweise im krassen Gegensatz zu einem menschlichen Lachen. Da es aus diesem Grund zu Missverständnissen mit anderen Völkern kommen kann, müssen die Elcor oftmals umständlich betonen, wenn sie sich sarkastisch, amüsiert oder ärgerlich ausdrücken wollen. Durch die extrem hohe Schwerkraft von Dekuuna gibt es dort keine nennenswerten Berge. Der Großteil des Planeten besteht aus flachen Ebenen, über die die Vorfahren der heutigen Elcor in kleinen Familiengruppen gestreift sind. Auch die heutigen Elcor ziehen es vor, unter freiem Himmel zu leben. Auf langen Reisen mit Sternenkreuzern neigen sie dazu, sich eingesperrt zu fühlen. Geth Die Geth sind ein humanoides Volk von vernetzten KIs. Vor 300 Jahren wurden sie als Arbeits- und Kriegsmaschinen von den Quarianern erschaffen. Als die Geth beginnende Zeichen einer „technologischen Singularität“ zeigten, entschlossen sich die Quarianer zu ihrer Auslöschung. Aber die Geth gewannen den nachfolgenden Krieg. Dieser Vorfall führte zur legalen und systematischen Unterdrückung aller künstlichen Intelligenzen in der galaktischen Gesellschaft. Alle Geth sind Teil eines einzigartigen Intelligenz-Netzwerkes. Jede individuelle Einheit verfügt nur über rudimentäre animalische Instinkte. Wenn sie aber in größerer Anzahl und in unmittelbarer Umgebung agieren, steigert sich die intellektuelle Leistungsfähigkeit aller einzelnen Einheiten. In Gruppen können sie dann wie alle organischen Lebewesen Entscheidungen treffen, Situationen analysieren und Taktiken entwerfen. Die Geth bevölkern den hintersten Abschnitt des Perseus-Arms, jenseits der gesetzlosen Terminus-Systeme. Zwischen ihrem Lebensraum und den Terminus-Systemen liegt der Perseus-Nebel – eine undurchsichtige „dunkle Wolke“ aus Gas und Staub. Hanar Hanar sind ein Citadel-Volk und zudem für ihre ausgeprägte Höflichkeit bekannt. Sie pflegen eine penibel präzise Sprachführung und empfinden unangemessene Sprache als Beleidigung. Bevor Hanar mit Vertretern anderer Völker Kontakt aufnehmen, unterziehen sie sich einer speziellen Schulung, damit sie es „verlernen“, für sie unangemessene Sprache als Beleidigung zu empfinden. Alle Hanar haben zwei Namen. Mit ihrem Kontaktnamen stellen sie sich Unbekannten vor. Der Gebrauch des Seelennamens ist engen Freunden und Verwandten vorbehalten. Hanar sprechen von sich selbst niemals in der ersten Person, wenn sie sich mit jemandem unterhalten, der sie nur mit dem Kontaktnamen kennt. Dies wird von ihnen als geltungsbedürftig erachtet. Stattdessen sprechen sie von sich selbst als „diese Person“, oder einfach „dieser“. Ihre Heimatwelt, Kahje, ist zu 90% von Ozeanen bedeckt und umrundet einen Energie spendenden Weißen Zwergstern. Dadurch ist der Planet immerzu von einer Wolkendecke bedeckt. Aufgrund der protheanischen Ruinen auf Kahje verehren viele Hanar die Protheaner. Die Hanar glauben, dass dieses Urvolk ihnen die Sprache geschenkt und damit den Grundstein für ihre Zivilisation gelegt habe. Keeper Als die Asari die Citadel entdeckten trafen sie auf die Keeper, ein fügsames und vielgliedriges Insektoidenvolk, dessen einzige Bestimmung die Wartung und Reparatur der großen protheanischen Station zu sein scheint. Früher Versuche, mit den Keepern zu kommunizieren oder sie zu untersuchen, schlugen fehl. Heutzutage gilt es als illegal, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten oder sie in ihren Aktivitäten zu stören. Weil sie absolut keine Gefahr darstellen, werden die Keeper von den anderen Völkern fast überhaupt nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Ihrerseits scheinen die Keeper kein Interesse an anderen Lebewesen zu zeigen. Nur gelegentlich helfen sie Neuankömmlingen auf der Citadel, sich zu integrieren. Die Keeper können durch Überalterung, Gewalt oder Unfälle sterben. Aber ihre Bevölkerungszahl bleibt immer konstant. Wie sich die Keeper vermehren, wurde noch nicht entdeckt. Aber es gibt Theorien, dass sie genetische Konstrukte sind – biologische Androiden, die irgendwo tief im unerreichbaren Citadel-Kern erschaffen werden. Kollektoren Die geheimnisvolle Spezies der Kollektoren lebt jenseits des Omega 4-Massenportals in den Terminus-Systemen und taucht so selten auf, dass fast die gesamte Bevölkerung der Galaxie sie für einen Mythos hält. In Wirklichkeit sind die Kollektoren menschengroße Insekten, die auf zwei Beinen gehen und ansonsten an riesige Käfer mit Flügeln erinnern. Sie sind eine schreckliche Macht in der Galaxie und für Hunderttausende Tote verantwortlich. Kollektoren schaffen um sich herum permanente Stasefelder, albtraumhafte Energiefelder mit Rotverschiebung. Im Kampf halten sie nach Möglichkeit die Stellung und verlassen sich auf ihre aggressive Biotik und nahezu grenzenlose Kraft. Es wurden mehrere Arten von zweibeinigen Kollektoren identifiziert, darunter Handlanger, Verteidiger, Zeloten, Assassinen und Artilleristen. Wenn Kollektoren zusammenarbeiten, können sie ganze Städte in Stase hüllen. Es gibt zwar noch keine forensischen Untersuchungen darüber, was mit derartig Gefangenen geschieht, aber man geht derzeit davon aus, dass die Opfer für wissenschaftliche Experimente und neurobiologische Umstrukturierungen quasi "geerntet" werden. Kroganer Die Ursprungswelt der Kroganer war eine lebensfeindliche Biosphäre. Vor der Erfindung von Schusswaffen starben die Kroganer am häufigsten als Beute von Raubtieren. Danach starben sie am häufigsten an Schusswaffenverletzungen. Als die Salarianer sie entdeckten, befanden sich die Kroganer gerade in einem Überlebenskampf in einem selbst verschuldeten nuklearen Winter. Die Salarianer leisteten den Kroganern kulturelle Unterstützung und lehrten sie Herstellung und Umgang mit moderner Technologie, damit sie als Soldaten in den Rachni-Kriegen eingesetzt werden konnten. Außerhalb der feindlichen Lebensbedingungen ihrer Heimatwelt vergrößerte sich die Bevölkerungszahl der Kroganer unerwartet rapide. Sie besiedelten die benachbarten Welten – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass diese Welten bereits bewohnt waren. Die Kroganischen Rebellionen dauerten fast ein Jahrhundert an und endeten erst, nachdem die Turianer eine von den Salarianern entwickelte Biowaffe zum Einsatz brachten und damit allen kroganischen Widerstand brachen. Der sogenannte Genophage bewirkte, dass nur einer von 1000 kroganischen Säuglingen überlebensfähig war und dieses Volk heute vom Aussterben bedroht ist. Die Kroganer haben seitdem Ressentiments gegenüber allen anderen Völkern – insbesondere aber gegen die Turianer. Prätorianer Prätorianer - Luftkissenpanzer, die aussehen wie eine Kreuzung aus Krake und Riesenkrabbe - sind schwer gepanzerte Tötungsmaschinen von geheimnisvoller Herkunft. Prätorianer verfügen über redundante Systeme, die auch zahlreichen, im Inneren verarbeiteten Menschen bestehen. Sie sind mit an den Augen montierten Partikelstrahlen bewaffnet, die auf kurze Distanz vernichtende Energieangriffe ermöglichen, die zudem ihre Schilde regenerieren. Innerhalb weniger Stunden nach ihrem Tod lösen sich die organischen Bestandteile von Prätorianer-Leichen in eine denaturierte Masse auf, während die mechanischen Teile zu Asche zerfallen. Die Autopsie eines Exemplars, die schon Minuten nach seinem Tod durchgeführt wurde, lässt den Schluss zu, dass Nanomaschinen die organischen und mechanischen Komponenten des Prätorianers zersetzen, bevor sie sich dann selbst zerstören. Diese Hypothese könnte erklären, warum in drei dokumentierten Fällen tote Prätorianer Wolken von neurotoxischen Gasen freigesetzt haben (oder dazu geworden sind), die zu Atemlähmung und nahezu sofortigem Tod führen. In einer abgelegenen Anlage starben 17 Soldaten an dem Gas, während sie den Prätorianer in Augenschein nahmen. Daher ist im näheren Umfeld von toten Prätorianern ein Atemgerät zum Schutz unbedingt erforderlich. Quarianer Nachdem sie vor fast drei Jahrhunderten von den Geth aus ihrem Heimatsystem vertrieben wurden, leben die meisten Quarianer heute an Bord der Migranten-Flotte mit etwa fünfzigtausend Schiffen in allen Größen – von Passagiertransportern bis hin zu mobilen Raumstationen. Auf diesen Schiffen leben insgesamt circa 17 Millionen Quarianer, die mit äußerst beschränkten Ressourcen zurechtkommen müssen. Aus diesem Grund begeben sich alle Quarianer ab einem bestimmten Alter auf eine sogenannte Pilgerreise. Sie verlassen dann die Flotte und kehren erst zurück, wenn sie etwas Wertvolles gefunden haben, das sie zurück zur Flotte bringen können. Aufgrund ihrer Verfehlung mit der jetzt unkontrollierten KI der Geth und den negativen Auswirkungen ihrer Flotte beim Durchflug durch ein System genießen die Quarianer zumeist wenig Respekt unter den Völkern. Dies führte zu vielen Mythen und Gerüchten über die Quarianer. Dazu zählt auch die Behauptung, dass sie unter ihrer Kleidung und den Atemmasken kybernetisch sind – eine Mischung aus organischen und synthetischen Komponenten. Reaper Einem Mythos zufolge, den es bei mehreren Kulturen in der Galaxie gibt, stellt man sich Reaper als Weltraummonster vor, die ganze Sterne verschlangen. Archäologen und Ethnologen, die den Ursprung dieses Mythos entdecken wollten, haben lediglich herausgefunden, dass galaxieweit in den Religionen vieler primitiver Kulturen alles verschlingende Teufel vorkommen. Reaper: Indoktrination Die "Indoktrination" der Reaper ist eine heimtückische Methode, das Bewusstsein organischer Wesen zu manipulieren. Dabei wird das Gehirn durch physische und psychologische Konditionierung mit elektromagnetischen Feldern, Infra- und Ultraschall sowie anderen subliminalen Methoden "umprogrammiert". Die daraus resultierende Kontrolle der Reaper über das limbische System macht das Opfer für ihre Suggestion extrem anfällig. Organische Wesen, die indoktriniert werden, klagen zunächst meist über Kopfschmerzen und hören ein Summen oder Klingeln. Nach einer Weile fühlen sie sich "beobachtet" und haben "Geister"-Erscheinungen. Am Ende kann der Reaper den Körper des Opfers als Verstärker seiner Signale benutzen, die sich im Bewusstsein als "fremdartige" Stimmen manifestieren. Durch die Indoktrination lassen sich perfekte Schläferagenten erschaffen. Die "Suggestionen" eines Reaper können Opfer dazu bringen, Freunde zu verraten, Feinden zu vertrauen oder dem Reaper selbst sklavische Verehrung entgegenzubringen. Wenn ein Reaper einen prominenten politischen oder militärischen Führer indoktriniert, kann das resultierende Chaos ganze Nationen zu Fall bringen. Langfristig kommt es zu katastrophalen physischen Auswirkungen der Manipulation. Höhere Denkprozesse werden unmöglich und machen aus dem Opfer ein sabberndes Tier. Erfolgt die Indoktrination sehr rasch, kommt es schon nach Tagen oder Wochen zu diesem Verfall. Nach einer langsamen und geduldigen Indoktrination jedoch kann der Effekt Monate oder sogar Jahre vorhalten. Sovereign Die Sovereign, das Flaggschiff des abrünnigen ehemaligen Spectre Saren Arterius, ist ein Schlachtschiff mit nie da gewesenem Vernichtungspotential. Das zwei Kilometer lange Schiff soll von einem riesigen Element-Zero-Kern angetrieben worden sein, der einzigen Energiequelle, die sogar eine Landung auf Planetenoberflächen ermöglichte. Während des Krieges um Eden Prime entfesselte das Schiff seine unvergleichliche Zerstörungskraft, gegen die die Schiffe des Citadel-Rats nahezu wehrlos waren. Mit einem praktisch unzerstörbaren Flaggschiff und einer Besatzung aus fanatischen Geth und Kroganern wäre es Saren beinahe gelungen, alle seine Feinde auszulöschen. Nur die Klugheit und Tapferkeit des Commanders und der Crew der SSV Normandy konnten ihn schließlich aufhalten. Die überwältigende Macht der Sovereign führte in den Boulevardmedien zu der bizarren Spekulation, das Schiff sein von extragalaktischen Eroberern geschickt worden, oder es wäre - trotz bestenfalls als unscharf zu bezeichnenden Beweisfotos - ein Riesenroboter. Manche behaupten sogar, die Sovereign wäre ein lebendiges Wesen. Obwohl völlig haltlos, kursieren derlei Annahmen auch heute noch. Volus Die Volus sind Mitglieder der Citadel, pflegen darüber hinaus aber auch intensive Beziehungen mit den Turianern. Vor Jahrhunderten schon ließen sie sich freiwillig in die Hierarchiegesellschaft der Turianer integrieren, um ihre Wirtschaftsgüter gegen den militärischen Schutz der Turianer einzutauschen. Irune, die Heimatwelt der Volus, liegt außerhalb des normalen Lebensraums ihres Sterns. Die Hochdruck-Treibhaus-Atmosphäre dieser Welt ist die Grundlage für die dortige ammoniakbasierte Biochemiestruktur. Um mit anderen Lebewesen kommunizieren zu können, müssen die Volus daher einen Druckanzug tragen. Die Stickstoff-/Sauerstoff-Atmosphäre vieler anderer Wesen wirkt giftig auf sie. Und der „geringe“ Luftdruck der von den meisten Völkern bewohnten Planeten bringt ihre Haut zum Platzen. Die Volus sind ein Stammes-Volk und handeln mit Grundstücken und sogar Stammesmitgliedern, um ihren Reichtum zu mehren. Der daraus resultierende Kulturaustausch macht sie zu sehr fähigen Wirtschaftsgestaltern. Die Volus waren so zum Beispiel die Urheber des Einheitlichen Galaktischen Bankenwesens und agieren weiterhin als Experten und Lenker der Citadel-Ökonomie. Vorcha Obwohl sie an eine Kreuzung aus Säugetier und Reptil erinnern, gibt es zu den Vorcha keine Entsprechung auf der Erde. Ihre Erscheinung ist zwar humanoid, aber sie verfügen über "Klumpen" von nicht differenzierten Stammzellen, ähnlich wie terrestrische Strudelwürmer. Beschädigte Vorcha-Zellen entwickeln sich zu spezialisierten Strukturen zur Erleichterung von Schmerz oder Stress. Zu den dabei möglichen Transformationen gehören eine dickere Haut nach einer Verletzung, die Anpassung der Lungen an kaum atembare Atmosphären und eine stärkere skelettale Struktur bei hohem Außendruck. Schädelstruktur und Gehirngröße sind nicht veränderbar, und Vorcha durchlaufen selten mehr als eine komplette körperliche Anpassung. Vorcha greifen sich häufig gegenseitig an, wodurch ihr Nachwuchs stärker, intelligenter und ausdauernder wird. Deshalb ist für sie das Verursachen und Ertragen von Schmerzen ein Teil der normalen Kommunikation. Nur wenige Vorcha machen eine Berufsausbildung, was zum Teil auf ihre geringe durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung von nur 20 Jahren zurückzuführen ist. Weil Vorcha fast alles essen und atmen können, können sie auch fast überall leben. Dennoch sind sie aus rassistischen Gründen in den wenigsten Gesellschaften integriert und werden meist nur als "Ungeziefer" betrachtet. Außerhalb kroganischer Söldnertruppen gibt es für sie kaum Anstellungschancen. Sekundäre Kodex-Einträge Drell: Biologie Drell sind allesfressende, reptilienartige Humanoide mit einer durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung von 85 galaktischen Standardjahren. Sie sind lebend gebärend, und ihr Nachwuchs kann sofort nach der Geburt feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Drell sehen Asari und Menschen sehr ähnlich, aber ihr Muskelgewebe ist dichter als das von Menschen, wodurch sie sehniger und stärker sind. Viele ihrer reptilienartigen Eigenschaftn sieht man nicht, wie etwa ein Herz mit drei Kammern und einem Muskel, der den Körper nach Bedarf mit sauerstoffangereichertem oder sauerstofffreiem Blut versorgen kann. Wirklich einzigartig ist ihr Zungenbein, mit dem sie ihre Kehle aufblasen und dadurch Töne außerhalb des für Menschen hörbaren Frequenzbereichs produzieren können. Angehende Attentäter mussten feststellen, dass es aufgrund dieser beiden Merkmale nur schwer möglich ist, einen Drell zu erwürgen oder zu ersticken. Da die Vorfahren der Drell aus trockenen Steinwüsten stammen, können sie auf Kahje, der feuchten, von Meer bedeckten Heimatwelt der Hanar, nur in einer Kuppelstadt mit kontrolliertem Klima überleben. Wegen der enormen Verschiedenartigkeit der Heimatwelten beider Spezies ist die häufigste Todesursache der Drell auf Kahje eine bakterielle Lungenkrankheit namens Kepral-Syndrom. Innerhalb von einer Generation nach der Ankunft der Drell auf dem Planeten war die Krankheit resistent gegen die Antibiotika der Hanar und andere moderne Behandlungsmethoden. Wenn es zur Infektion kommt ist der Tod langsam, aber unvermeidbar. Transplantationen können den Verlauf hinauszögern, aber sobald die Infektion auf andere lebenswichtige Organe übergreift, lässt sich kaum noch etwas dagegen unternehmen, und letztlich kommt es zum totalen Systemversagen. Drell: Kultur Vor 800 Jahren begann auf Rakhana, der ohnehin sehr trockenen Heimatwelt der Drell, als Folge katastrophaler industrieller Expansion der rasche Abstieg in den Untergang. Aufgrund der Überbevölkerung von 11 Milliarden und ohne die Fähigkeit des interstellaren Raumflugs wären die Drell dem Tode geweiht gewesen, wenn die Hanar sie nicht gerettet hätten. Nach dem ersten Kontakt brachten die Hanar zehn Jahre lang 375.000 dazu bereite Drell auf ihre eigene Heimatwelt Kahje. Die zurückbleibenden Milliarden gingen zusammen mit der sterbenden Welt unter, nachdem sie um die immer weniger werdenden Wasser- und Nahrungsvorräte Krieg geführt hatten. Heute leben auf Rakhana nur noch ein paar Tausend Drell, in Gruppen von wenigen Hundert. Es ist ein einziger Friedhof, und nur während der Pilgersaison verdoppelt sich die Bevölkerung zeitweise sogar. Die Drell sind seit fast zwei Jahrhunderten ein fester Bestandteil der galaktischen Gesellschaft. Die meisten von ihnen leben auf Kahje, zufrieden mit der Koexistenz mit den Hanar. Diejenigen, die Kahje verlassen, tun dies meist aus Abenteuerlust. Von den Hanar mit einer ausgezeichneten Wahrnehmung für die Körpersprache verschiedener Spezies ausgestattet, suchen einzelne Reisende der Drell häufig woanders neue Spezies auf, passen sich an deren Kultur an und kehren nie nach Kahje zurück. Solche Drell gibt es Tausende, über die gesamte Galaxie verteilt. Sie führen meist ein ruhiges Leben und sind vollständig integriert. Auf Kahje bieten die Hanar den Drell jede Möglichkeit zur Entfaltung. Obwohl Außenstehende und sogar einige Hanar die Drell nur als Juniorpartner (wenn nicht gar als Diener) betrachten, werden die Drell in jeder Ebene der Hanar-Gesellschaft als vollwertige, produktive Bürger respektiert. Geth: KampfläuferKategorie:Kroganer Kampfläufer sind vierbeinige, für alle Gelände ausgelegte Kampfplattformen, die die gleichen Aufgaben übernehmen wie die Kampffahrzeuge anderer Spezies. Die Geth sind eine synthetische und intelligente Lebensform. Ihre Kampfläufer haben daher keine Crew, sondern sind eigenständige Module, die selbst lernen und entscheiden können. Kampfläufer sind mit mächtigen kinetischen Barrieren ausgerüstet. Die Hauptkanone in dem beweglichen "Kopf" scheint ein hoch effizienter, konventioneller Massenbeschleuniger zu sein. Kampfläufer können im Personenabwehr- oder im Panzerabwehr-Modus feuern. Einige Kampfläufer können auch Drohnen aussenden, vermutlich für Aufklärungsaufgaben. Außerdem gibt es Kampfläufer, die über einen Schwarm insektengroße Reparaturroboter verfügen. Geth: Kultur Der bemerkenswerteste Aspekt der Geth-Kultur ist, dass sie möglicherweise gar nicht existiert. Geth bilden eine vernetzte Intelligenz – ein einziges Wesen, verteilt auf unzählige Körper. Sie teilen Daten miteinander, Fakten ebenso wie "Erinnerungen": audiovisuelle Aufnahmen von Erfahrungen und Protokolle über Denkprozesse. Jedes Ereignis, dessen Zeuge ein Geth wird, führt zu einem Upload in das Gruppenbewusstsein, damit alle Geth überall sich daran "erinnern" können, als wären sie selbst dabei gewesen. Niemand weiß, ob Geth eine Persönlichkeit entwickeln, so wie das bei organisch geschaffenen KIs der Fall ist. Beim Verlegen einer organisch geschaffenen KI in eine andere Quanten-Blue-Box wird ihre Persönlichkeit zurückgesetzt. Die meisten Geth-Programme wandern ständig von einer Hardware-Plattform zur nächsten. Wenn ein Geth in ein anderes Sternensystem reisen muss, lädt er sich selbst in ein Raumschiff herunter. Muss er einen beschädigten Teil seiner Hardware ersetzen, wählt er zum Download einen kleinen Körper mit Händen. Falls Geth beim Transfer zurückgesetzt werden, ist die Herausbildung einer individuellen Persönlichkeit höchst unwahrscheinlich. Berichte über den quarianischen Krieg lassen den Schluss zu, dass Geth das Konzept des Selbstschutzes nicht kennen. Sie weichen vor dem Beschuss mit Kugeln nicht zurück und zögern auch nicht, sich selbst zu opfern, wenn ihre Verbündeten daraus einen Vorteil ziehen können. Tausende mobiler Plattformen wurden beim Angriff auf Stellungen der Quarianer vernichtet, aber durch das File-Sharing blieben ihre Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen erhalten. Darum sind Geth quasi unsterblich. Nach der Zerstörung der Hardware können Archivkopien ihrer Programme und Datenbanken in einen neuen Körper transferiert werden. Durch die lange Pause im Kontakt mit den Geth zwischen dem quarianischen Krieg und der Ankunft der Sovereign ist das einzig sichere Faktum über die Geth, dass sie sich Jahrhunderte lang völlig isoliert haben. Sie sind nie außerhalb des Perseus-Nebels aufgetaucht, und kein Schiff mit organischen Wesen, das in ihr Gebiet vorgedrungen ist, kam je zurück. Geth: Heretics Gespräche mit den als "Legion" bezeichneten Geth-Programmen haben eine tief greifende Spaltung der Geth-Gemeinschaft zutage gefördert. Als Saren Arterius an die Geth im Schlachtschiff Sovereign herantrat, entschlossen sich einige von ihnen, ihm zu folgen – die meisten jedoch nicht. Es wurde Sarens Anhängern gestattet, die Geth-Gemeinschaft zu verlassen, aber sie wurden von den Zurückbleibenden als "Heretics" – Ketzer – bezeichnet. Daraus ergeben sich mehrere Erkenntnisse. Erstens: Die Mehrheit der Geth hat sich gegen einen Angriff auf organische Lebewesen entschieden. Zweitens: Die Geth-Streitkräfte, die der Rat und die Allianz in den letzten zwei Jahren bekämpft haben, repräsentieren nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer militärischen und ökonomischen Macht, womöglich nicht mehr als fünf Prozent der gesamten Geth-Gemeinschaft. Drittens: Die Spaltung lässt vermuten, dass einzelne Geth weitaus mehr freien Willen und vielleicht sogar Persönlichkeit haben als bisher angenommen. Denn ohne Individualität hätte kein Geth von der Entscheidung der Gruppe abweichen können, Sarens Mission zu unterstützen oder nicht. Es hätte keine Spaltung gegeben. Und schließlich fällt noch Legions Wortwahl auf. Er bezeichnet Sarens Anhänger als "Ketzer". Von den vielen möglichen Worten (Nonkonformisten, Abweichler, Rebellen, etc.) wählt er ausgerechnet eines, das auf eine allgemein akzeptierte Philosophie oder Religion bei den Geth hinweist. Die Handlungsweise von Sarens Anhängern hat also eine allgemeine Orthodoxie verletzt. Geth: Hoppers Die von der Allianz "Hoppers" genannten Geth-Modelle stellen elektronische Kampfplattformen dar. Sie können elektromagnetische Strahlung über einen großen Bereich aussenden und damit als Offensivwaffen genutzt werden. Zudem sind sie auch in der Lage, virtuelle Attacken gegen die Computersysteme von Rüstungen und Waffen auszuführen und die Leistungsfähigkeit dieser Systeme zu reduzieren. Die Struktur der Hoppers besteht aus innovativem und hoch elastischem Muskelmaterial. Dadurch können Hoppers ihren gesamten Körper komprimieren und gewaltige Sprünge ausführen. Hoppers haben zudem an den Hand- und Fußoberflächen Tausende "Mikrowiderhaken", die es ihnen ermöglichen, Wände und Decken zu erklettern. Dadurch können die Hoppers in blitzschnellen Manövern ihren Standort wechseln und geben dadurch kaum erfassbare Ziele ab. Die Quarianer haben keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über Geth-Modelle, die den Hoppers ähneln könnten. Das bedeutet, dass die Geth diese neuen Wesen eigenständig im Laufe der letzten dreihundert Jahre entwickelt haben. Dies könnte der alarmierende Beweis dafür sein, dass die Geth "technologische Einzigartigkeit" anstreben. Spezialisten auf dem Gebiet des synthetischen Leben sind davon fasziniert, dass die Hoppers anscheinend deulich organischer als die Standard-Geth-Modelle sind. Die bisher identifizierten Unterarten der Hoppers wurden Pionier, Pirscher und Geist genannt. Geth: Technologie Der Aspekt der Geth-Existenz, den organische Wesen am schwierigsten nachvollziehen können, ist die Bedeutungslosigkeit des Körpers. Die zweibeinige Form, die man gemeinhin als Geth bezeichnet, ist nichts anderes als eine "mobile Plattform". Die Software eines Geth – Hunderte von Programmen, deren Interaktion organisches Bewusstsein nachahmt – kann auf jeder Hardware installiert werden, die sich gerade eignet. Ein Geth, der noch vor einer Stunde ein Soldat auf zwei Beinen war, kann jetzt ein schwerer Kampfläufer auf vier Beinen sein und in einer Stunde ein Raumschiff. Zwischen einzelnen Aufgaben werden Geth-Programme auf gigantische Mainframes auf Raumstationen hochgeladen, über die Milliarden von Programmen Gedanken und Erinnerungen fast ohne Zeitverzögerung austauschen können. Die Behauptung, Geth seien ein Beispiel für das enorme Risiko, das die Entwicklung von KI mit sich bringt, ist irreführend. Anders als beim Design "von oben" bei organisch geschaffenen KIs, wo Hardware und Software mit dem festen Ziel entwickelt werden, ein Bewusstsein zu bilden, sind Geth ein Modell "von unten". Sie sollten ursprünglich lediglich über minimale Denkprozesse auf dem Niveau von Tieren verfügen und entsprechend trainierbar sein. Als Roboter mit VI – ganz ähnlich wie moderne Sicherheitsmechs – entwickelte sich das Bewusstsein der Geth aus der Interaktion ihrer adaptiven Lernprogramme über Netzwerke. Die Code-Basis der Geth entdeckte, dass drei individuelle Roboter, die durch Verbindung über ein drahtloses lokales Netzwerk ein einzelnes Gehirn bilden, viele Aufgaben weitaus effizienter erledigen können als allein. Durch immer weiter steigende Benutzung dieser lokalen Netzwerke wurde irgendwann eine kritische Masse der Rechenoperationen erreicht, und ein Bewusstsein entstand. Moderne Geth haben diese bemerkenswerte Interkonnektivität beibehalten, tauschen ständig Daten miteinander aus und erhöhen über Netzwerke ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten. Für die Geth ist das Teilen des Bewusstseins ein ebenso normaler und unbewusster Vorgang wie für die meisten organischen Lebewesen das Atmen. Kollektoren: Kollektoren-General Die Xenobiologen von Cerberus glaubten bis vor Kurzem, die Kollektoren würden von einer biotisch aktiven Kaste gesteuert, ähnlich wie andere insektenähnliche Alien-Spezies. Aber neue Beweise legen nun nahe, dass die Kollektoren einen einzigen Anführer haben, einen sogenannten "Kollektoren-General", der noch nie selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld in Erscheinung getreten ist. Stattdessen wählt er Diener als ferngesteuerte Plattform für sein Bewusstsein aus. Der Prozess dabei ähnelt einem biologischen Hacken oder einer kybernetischen Version von dämonischer Besessenheit. Der Kollektoren-General kann an jeden seiner Diener ein sicheres Signal senden, seine Motorik problemlos übernehmen und das bisher ruhende biotische Potenzial wecken, bevor er den Körper nach Belieben fernsteuert. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wird dadurch sogar aus der schwächsten Kollektoren-Drohne ein kampfgestählter biotischer Kommandant. Wird der Kollektor getötet, übernimmt der General ganz einfach einen anderen Körper. Autopsien haben ergeben, dass das "Befehlssignal" auf kybernetische Implantate einwirkt, die direkt in die Kleinhirne der Kollektoren eingepflanzt sind, aber wie die Technologie genau funktioniert, ist derzeit noch unbekannt. Die Koordination von Sinneseindrücken und Motorik, bei gleichzeitiger Verstärkung von biotischen Fähigkeiten aus der Ferne, übersteigt den aktuellen wissenschaftlichen Kenntnisstand der Menschen. Es ist unbegreiflich, welches Interesse eine derart weit entwickelte Spezies an den Menschen haben sollte. Noch beunruhigender ist, dass Opfer der Kollektoren berichtet haben, der General hätte mit ihnen gesprochen und sich dabei einen menschlichen Namen gegeben – "Vorbote”. Kollektoren: Oculi Ein Oculus ist ein mechanischer Handlanger der Kollektoren, der anscheinend nur für eine einzige Aufgabe gebaut wurde – Bedrohungen zu finden und zu eliminieren. Die äußere Struktur hat drei Öffnungen, hinter denen weitreichende Ortungssysteme untergebracht sind, ähnlich wie in Weltraumsonden. Damit können Ziele fast bis auf interstellare Entfernungen gefunden und verfolgt werden. Durch Antigravitationsmasseneffektfelder kann ein Oculus problemlos seiner Beute durchs All und die Atmosphäre von Planeten folgen. Die große zentrale Linse dient als Emissionszentrum seiner Waffenplattform. Alle vier Linsen verfügen über eine Irisabdeckung aus Titan, damit die Suchoptik nicht durch Weltraumstaub oder atmosphärische Rückstände verkratzt wird. Nach der Zerstörung eines Oculus werden weitere Bestandteile seines Innenlebens offenbar. Man stößt auf beinahe anorganische Nervenbahnen, was darauf hinweist, dass eine Drohne der Kollektoren bis auf ihr zentrales Nervensystem freigelegt, mit einem Grenzflächengel zum Einsatz in völligem Vakuum verstärkt und dann umprogrammiert wurde, um den Oculus zu steuern. Die Hauptwaffe mutet seltsam an und beruht auf uns unbekannten Prinzipien. Sie scheint mithilfe von Masseneffektfeldern und zielgerichteten Energiestrahlen die starke Atombindung im Inneren des Ziels anzugreifen. Bei Vorhandensein einer Atmosphäre zur Bildung entstehen Hitze und Licht, und harte Gammastrahlung tritt aus jedem Schwermetall aus, das der Strahl trifft. So eine Waffe durchdringt problemlos Schilde, und schon ein Streifschuss damit kann das Ziel töten. Kroganer: Biologie Die Entwicklung der Kroganer fand auf einem extrem lebensfeindlichen Planeten statt. Millionen von Jahren Kampf gegen große Raubtiere, verheerende Krankheiten und den Ressourcenmangel auf ihrer Heimatwelt Tuchanka machten das Echsenvolk zu äußerst zähen Überlebenskämpfern. Am deutlichsten wird das durch ihre Augen verdeutlicht: Obwohl Kroganer biologisch eine Raubtier-Spezies sind, befinden sich ihre Augen weit außen am Kopf – wie bei irdischen Beutetieren wie Rehen oder Kühen. Kroganer haben dadurch einen Blickwinkel von 240 Grad, wodurch sie herannahende Feinde früher wahrnehmen können. Physiologisch gesehen sind Kroganer fast unzerstörbar. Ihre Haut ist extrem widerstandsfähig und kann außer durch Molekularklingen nicht mit Nahkampfwaffen durchstoßen werden. Kroganer verspüren zwar Schmerzen, lassen sich davon aber niemals in ihrer Konzentration stören. Jedes wichtige Organ ist mehrfach vorhanden, sodass der Verlust eines oder zweier Organe jedes Typs kompensiert werden kann. Die Funktion des Nervensystems übernimmt bei ihnen ein elektrischer Sekundärkreislauf. Kroganer können nicht gelähmt werden. Und wenn sie Körperflüssigkeit verlieren, heilt ihr Körper die verletzte Stelle in kürzester Zeit. In ihrem Rückenbuckel speichern Kroganer Wasser und Fett. Dadurch können sie lange ohne Wasser und Nahrung überleben. Große Buckel werden mit Stolz gezeigt, denn ein wohlgenährter Kroganer gilt als erfolgreicher Jäger. Zu den bekanntesten biologischen Merkmalen der Kroganer zählen ihre ultra-schnelle Geburtsrate und das rasche Erreichen des Fortpflanzungsalters. Nach dem Verlassen ihrer unwirtlichen Heimatwelt Tuchanka stieg die Zahl der Kroganer rapide an. Nur die Genophage verhinderte, dass Kroganer die anderen Ratsspezies verdrängten. Da nur noch wenige kroganische Frauen fortpflanzungsfähig sind, werden sie von den kroganischen Warlords bei diplomatischen Verhandlungen wie strategische Ressourcen eingesetzt – häufiger allerdings werden wegen ihnen Kriege geführt. Kroganer: Blutrausch Für die Kroganer, überall in der Galaxie als unfassbar gewalttätige Krieger gefürchtet, ist ihr legendärer "Blutrausch" sowohl Fluch als auch Segen. Unter dem Einfluss dieser Form von Wahnsinn werden Kroganer scheinbar unbesiegbar, in Wahrheit sind sie jedoch lediglich völlig schmerzunempfindlich. Kroganer im "Blutrausch" kämpfen ungeachtet ihrer Verletzungen weiter. Ein Kroganer, dem alle Gliedmaßen abgetrennt wurden, versucht sogar noch nach dem Gehirntod, bis zum völligen Versagen des Körpers, den Feind zu beißen. Dieser äußerst hartnäckige und aggressive Blutrausch entsteht aus der Synergie von zwei Aspekten des kroganischen Nervensystems. Zum einen gibt es ein positives Feedback, bei dem Adrenalin, ausgelöst durch Angst oder Wut, die Ausschüttung von Serotonin, einem Stoff im Gehirn, der Gelassenheit auslöst, unterdrückt. Zum anderen ist da das überentwickelte limbische System der Kroganer. Genau wie beim Menschen verlagern Angst und Wut die mentale Kontrolle von den Stirnlappen, die für die Vernunft zuständig sind, zum limbischen System, das für Aggression und Überleben zur Anwendung kommt. Bei dieser Verlagerung sinkt sowohl bei Kroganern wie auch bei Menschen die Fähigkeit für logisches Denken und Selbstkontrolle. Vor der ökologischen Katastrophe auf Tuchanka war der Blutrausch bei Kroganern äußerst selten. Schon damals hatten zwar alle Kroganer in Kampfsituationen ein erhöhtes Wut- und Gewaltpotenzial, aber kaum einer war schmerzunempfindlich. Nur bei etwa einem Prozent trat die soeben beschriebene Unterdrückung der Serotonin-Ausschüttung auf. Der Zustand galt in der kroganischen Gesellschaft als krankhaft, und zum Schutz aller Beteiligten wurden Betroffene mit Medikamenten ruhiggestellt oder sogar inhaftiert. Nach dem nuklearen Ökozid vor viertausend Jahren sorgte die Evolution dafür, dass nur Kroganer mit der Möglichkeit zum Blutrausch überlebten. Heute erinnert sich kein Kroganer mehr daran, wie es war, ein Leben ohne ungebremsten, mörderischen Zorn zu führen. Kroganer: Frühgeschichte as Fehlen ordentlich erhaltener Archive ist ein beträchtliches Hindernis beim Studium der Frühgeschichte der Kroganer. Dennoch haben aktuelle archäologische Entdeckungen ein neues Licht auf das Thema geworfen und eine Gesellschaft enthüllt, deren frühere kulturelle, architektonische und künstlerische Errungenschaften durchaus erwähnenswert sind. Kürzlich entdeckte Ruinen zeigen, dass das statische und geotechnische Verständnis der Kroganer im Vergleich zu anderen Kulturen in einer vergleichbaren Entwicklungsphase weit fortgeschritten war. Alte kroganische Bauten weisen seismische Ableitungstechniken auf, die sowohl Erdbeben widerstanden als auch kleinere Vibrationen von Fahrzeugen in ihren ausgedehnten Städten absorbiert haben. Erstaunlicherweise gibt es auf Tuchanka kaum natürliche tektonische Aktivitäten. Die Forscher glauben, dass die alten Kroganer viel eher wegen des Zusammenlebens mit einem der gewaltigsten Raubtiere des Planeten besorgt waren – Kalros, der Mutter aller Dreschschlunde. Vor der Genophage wurde das Bevölkerungswachstum der Kroganer durch Raubtiere, Krankheit und Krieg begrenzt. Dennoch explodierte die Geburtenrate, sobald die Kroganer den Punkt der Industrialisierung erreicht hatten, was zu Kriegen um Ressourcen und Lebensraum führte. Andere Spezies auf Tuchanka hatten unter der Ausbreitung der Kroganer sehr zu leiden. Als den Kroganern die Landmasse ausging, kam es zu einem Wettrüsten, das in nuklearer Verwüstung endete. Das vergleichsweise kurze Goldene Zeitalter von Tuchanka war zu Ende. Doch ihre Frühgeschichte könnte den modernen Kroganern noch von Nutzen sein. Einige der in den Ruinen entdeckten Techniken und Technologien lassen sich zur Verbesserung der Standardausrüstung zur Kolonisierung benutzen, was eine ökonomische Erneuerung für die Kroganer mit sich bringen könnte. Kroganer: Kroganische Rebellionen Nach den Rachni-Kriegen expandierte die rapide anwachsende Bevölkerung der Kroganer zu Lasten ihrer Nachbarn. Die Warlords forderten die Kriegsveteranen auf, neue Lebensräume zu erschließen, solange die Ratsspezies ihnen noch dankbar waren. In den kommenden Jahrhunderten eroberten die Kroganer eine Welt nach der anderen. Ihr "Hunger" nach neuen Welten schien unstillbar zu sein. Als der Rat die Kroganer aufforderte, sich von der Asari-Kolonie Lusia zurückzuziehen, reagierte der kroganische Overlord Kredak wenig diplomatisch, indem er dem Rat drohte und wutentbrannt die Citadel verließ. Aber der Rat hatte Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen. Bereits vor diesem Vorfall waren die besten STG-Agenten und Asari-Jägerinnen in einer geheimen "Beobachtungseinheit" zusammengefasst worden – der Abteilung "Special Tactics and Reconnaissance". Die Spectres eröffneten den Krieg gegen die Kroganer mit gezielten Schlägen auf strategische Ziele des Gegners. Ganze Planeten versanken aufgrund eines in das Extranet eingespeisten Computervirus in der Dunkelheit. Sabotierte Antimaterie-Raffinerien wurden in blau-weißen Explosionen pulverisiert. Hauptquartiere wurden durch Selbstmordanschläge mit Raumfrachtern in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Dennoch wurde dadurch das Unvermeidliche nur aufgeschoben. Als der Krieg gegen die Kroganer schon verloren schien, trat der Rat erstmalig in Kontakt mit den Turianern, die auf die Bedrohung durch die Kroganer mit einer Kriegserklärung reagierten. Selbst aus der vom Rat und den Kroganern abgewandten Galaxieseite heraus waren die Turianer in der Lage, blitzschnelle Angriffe in den schwach gesicherten Gebieten der Kroganer auszuführen. Die Kroganer reagierten darauf, indem sie Raumstationen und Asteroiden auf turianische Kolonien stürzen ließen. Drei Welten wurden so stark beschädigt, dass sie als unbewohnbar abgeschrieben werden mussten. Aber gegen die Turianer war diese Art der Kriegsführung kontraproduktiv. Jeder Turianer sieht sich an erster Stelle als Diener seines Volkes und ist bereit, sein Leben zum Schutz der anderen zu opfern. Die Strategie der Kroganer führte bei den Turianern nicht zu Kriegsmüdigkeit, sondern stärkte nur ihren Widerstand. Durch das Eingreifen der Turianer wurden viele Welten davor bewahrt, der Brutalität der marodierenden Flotten der Warlords zum Opfer zu fallen. Aber erst die Entwicklung der Genophage-Biowaffe konnte den Krieg beenden. Die Jahrzehnte danach waren von Aufständen geprägt. Warlords und diverse Gruppen verweigerten die Kapitulation oder wurden in den Grenzgebieten der Galaxie zu Piraten. Kroganer: Kultur Die harsche kroganische Heimatwelt ist nicht nur verantwortlich für die physische, sondern auch für die psychische Entwicklung ihrer Bewohner. Kroganer neigen dazu, selbstbezogen, unnachgiebig und rücksichtslos zu sein. Sie respektieren Stärke und Selbstvertrauen. Verrat überrascht oder beleidigt sie nicht. Schwache und selbstlose Individuen überleben nicht lange. In ihrer Kultur gilt das Streben danach, "die Nummer 1 zu sein", als selbstverständlich. Nach der Niederlage bei den Rebellionen verloren Führungsprinzipien weitgehend an Bedeutung. Kämpften kroganische Warlords früher um den Titel des "Overlords", mit Streitkräften, die groß genug waren, das ganze Sonnensystem zu bedrohen, lassen sich heute kaum mehr als 1000 Krieger pro Anführer zur Treue verpflichten. Die meisten Kroganer trauen nichts und niemanden, außer sich selbst. Dieser Pessimismus beruht zum einen auf ihrem Grundgefühl von Fatalismus und Feindseligkeit als Folge der tiefgreifenden soziologischen Auswirkungen der Genophage, die die Zahl der Kroganer drastisch reduzierte. Zum anderen denken Kroganer, die gesamte Galaxie habe ein Interesse daran, das Überleben ihrer Spezies zu verhindern. Darum glauben die wenigen überlebenden Kroganer auch nicht an eine echte Zukunft. Das Motto der Kroganer lautet: "Töte, brandschatze und lebe jeden deiner Tage so, als wäre es dein letzter!" Kroganer: Genophage Die Genophage war eine Biowaffe, mit der die Kroganischen Rebellionen beendet werden sollten. Die Kroganer hatten den Rat zu Beginn der Feindseligkeiten einfach überrannt. Nur durch das rechtzeitige Eintreffen der Turianer wurden die Ratsspezies gerettet. Die Turianer konnten die Kroganer zunächst aufhalten, aber allein wegen der massiven Überzahl der Kroganer konnten sie nicht mit konventionellen Waffen besiegt werden. Deshalb arbeiteten die Turianer zusammen mit den Salarianern an einem Virus, der die schnelle Fortpflanzung der Kroganer unterbinden sollte. Das Genophage-Virus verbreitete sich rasend schnell, weil es sämtliche genetischen Schlüsselsequenzen der Kroganer angriff. Damit die Waffe möglichst effizient war, mussten alle Körperzellen betroffen sein. Sonst hätten die Kroganer sie mit einer einfachen Gen-Therapie heilen können. Wenn der Genophage-Erreger keine gesunden Zellen mehr findet, stirbt er selbst ab. Dadurch wird eine unkontrollierte Verbreitung ausgeschlossen. Die Genveränderung selbst wird von Generation zu Generation vererbt. Für die Salarianer sollte die Waffe lediglich zur Abschreckung dienen, was die Turianer für naiv hielten. Nach Abschluss der Entwicklungsphase begannen die Turianer mit der Massenherstellung und dem Einsatz der Waffe. Die kroganische Heimatwelt, alle Kolonien und eroberten Welten der Kroganer wurden infiziert. Die Mutationen hatten zur Folge, dass nur eine von tausend Schwangerschaften mit einer erfolgreichen Geburt endete. Genau genommen wurde nicht die Fruchtbarkeit, sondern die Entwicklung der Embryonen unterbunden. Um die wenigen fortpflanzungsfähigen Frauen fechten die Warlords der Kroganer erbitterte Kriege aus. Das kroganische Volk ist heute nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Mittlerweile sind die Kroganischen Rebellionen Jahrhunderte her, aber an die furchtbaren Auswirkungen der Genophage und ihre Hilflosigkeit werden sie täglich erinnert. Bis heute gibt es erbitterte Debatten über die ethische Rechtfertigung dieses Vorgehens. Quarianer: Migrantenflotte Die Migrantenflotte stellt die höchste Konzentration raumtüchtiger Schiffe in der Galaxie dar und erstreckt sich über Millionen von Kilometern. Es kann Tage dauern, bis die ganze Flotte ein Massenportal durchquert hat. Als die Quarianer ihre Heimatwelt verlassen mussten, war ihre Flotte ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen von Frachtern, Transportschiffen, Industrieplattformen und einigen wenigen Kriegsschiffen. Im Laufe von drei Jahrhunderten wurden alle Schiffe so umgerüstet, dass sie größere Crews aufnehmen können und mehr Komfort bieten. Während sich die quarianische Gesellschaft im Rahmen der Flotte stabilisierte, wurden die für das langfristige Bewohnen untauglichsten Schiffe ausgemustert und verkauft und mit den Erlösen neue Langstreckenraumschiffe erworben. Dies ist ein fortlaufender Prozess, weil viele Schiffe zu alt werden und aussortiert werden müssen. Zwar gibt es einige Schiffe, die ausreichend Privatunterkünfte und sanitäre Anlagen bieten, aber die meisten Schiffe sind Frachter, die erst zu Passagierzwecken umgebaut werden mussten. Die Frachträume wurden mit einfachen "Wohnkabinen" ausgestattet, um den Bewohnern etwas Privatsphäre zu bieten. Diese nüchternen Kabinen schmücken die Quarianer mit Teppichen und Wandbezügen aus, um eine wohnlichere Atmosphäre und Schalldämpfung zu ermöglichen. Die alltäglichen Routinen der Flotte, wie Navigation, Schiffswartungsarbeiten und die Distribution der Vorräte, werden vom Militär wahrgenommen. Den Captains der Schiffe ist es freigestellt, auf eigene Verantwortung ihre zugewiesene Position und die Flotte zu verlassen. Es kommt immer wieder vor, dass sich Schiffe aus der Migrantenflotte lösen, um eigene Interessen wahrzunehmen und Tage, oder erst Jahre, später zurückzukehren. Kroganer: Militärdoktrin Traditionell bestand die Kriegsstrategie der Kroganer aus zermürbenden Angriffen mit vielen Einheiten. Die eher schlecht ausgerüsteten Truppen hatten zwar viel Kampfkraft, waren aber unflexibel. Die Befehlsstruktur war strikt zentralisiert. Wenn die Soldaten an der Front ein Ziel ausmachten und Feuerunterstützung anfordern wollten, kontaktierten sie die Kommandanten hinter den Linien. Seit der Genophage haben die Kroganer einfach nicht mehr genug Krieger, um sie in Stellungskriegen zu opfern. Die "Kampfmeister" können es problemlos gleichzeitig mit zehn Gegnern anderer Spezies aufnehmen. Für sie ist das Töten eine Wissenschaft. Ihr Kampfstil konzentriert sich auf effektive Bewegungen mit äußerster Kraft, um die Köpfe ihrer Gegner mit einem einzigen Hieb vom Rumpf zu trennen. Dieser Wandel von Massenstreitkräften hin zu maximaler Effizienz brachte den verbliebenen Kroganern zumindest die Reputation ein, für Jobs in den Bereichen Sicherheit und Personenschutz perfekt geeignet zu sein. Aufgrund des fragwürdigen Rufs der Kroganer sind diese Jobs meist illegal. Kroganische Kampfmeister halten nichts von einem "technisch sauberen" Kampfstil, sondern vertrauen auf möglichst große Feuerkraft. Sie gehen gnadenlos und brutal, aber immer auch strategisch diszipliniert vor und schrecken vor keiner noch so grausamen Maßnahme zurück, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Geiselnahme und Völkermord sind für sie akzeptable Mittel, um einen Konflikt mit möglichst geringen eigenen Verlusten siegreich zu beenden. Die Kroganer unter Saren schienen die alte Taktik der Massenangriffe wieder aufgenommen zu haben. Zudem arbeiteten sie eng mit den Geth-Einheiten zusammen, die wiederum die Aufgabe der Kampfdrohnen in anderen Armeen übernahmen. Bei den Kroganern gibt es nur wenige Biotiker, die sogar von ihrem eigenen Volk gefürchtet werden. Und da Furcht in ihrer Kultur als Führungsvorteil gilt, werden sie oft in höhere Militärränge befördert. Kroganer verfügen nur über wenige Kampfdrohnen und andere militärische Hightech-Ausrüstung. Quarianer: Wirtschaft Die Migranten-Flotte hat keine regelmäßigen Einnahmequellen. Die Quarianer leben sozusagen ständig "von der Hand in den Mund". Auf den Schiffen gibt es zwar einige kleinere Werkstätten, aber keine Schwerindustrie wie Raffinerien oder Werften. Die Flotte hat zwar einige Tanker mit Wasser- und Luftaufbereitungsanlagen, aber die komplizierte Erzeugung von Nahrungsmitteln unter Raumbedingungen bringt keine nennenswerten Erträge. Ein Versagen der Versorgungskette könnte zur Auslöschung des ganzen Volkes führen. Dennoch ist es den Quarianern gelungen, kreative Wege zu finden, um ein Einkommen zu erzielen. Da ihre Regierung täglich mit der Herausforderung konfrontiert ist, jedes Schiff und alle Quarianer mit Wasser, Lebensmitteln, Atemluft und Medizin zu versorgen, legt das Konzil den strategischen Kurs der Flotte so fest, dass Ressourcen erschlossen und Einnahmen generiert werden können. So kommt es vor, dass Spezies, deren Gebiete im Zielbereich der Flotte liegen, den Quarianern "Geschenke" wie Raumschiffe, Kraftstoff und andere Ressourcen anbieten, um das Konzil zur Kursänderung zu überreden. Auf ihrem Weg durch das All entsendet die Flotte ständig kleinere Minenschiffe, die auf nahe gelegenen Asteroiden nach Metall und Silizium schürfen und auf Kometen Wasser und organische Stoffe erschließen. Quarianische Mineneinheiten sind hoch kompetent beim Auffinden und Erschließen solcher Weltraumressourcen. Das führt mitunter zu Konflikten mit Unternehmen, die bereits in einem System arbeiten. Die großen Minenunternehmen geben Millionen für Lobbyarbeit und PR-Maßnahmen aus, um die Quarianer als "Wanderheuschrecken" darzustellen, die alle Ressourcenvorkommen restlos ausbeuten, bevor sie weiterziehen. Der größte Wirtschaftsfaktor der Quarianer ist ihr Vorrat an Facharbeitern, vor allem im Minengewerbe. Wegen ihres Lebensstils mit der ständigen Suche nach Ressourcen und fortwährenden Reparaturen an der Flotte sind die Quarianer zudem geschickte Techniker und Ingenieure. Mehr als einmal haben dieselben Unternehmen, die gegen die Quarianer propagieren, Geheimabkommen mit der Flotte geschlossen, um sich die Arbeitskraft der erfahrenen Quarianer zu sichern und sie Jobs erledigen zu lassen, für die Arbeiter anderer Spezies höhere Löhne gefordert hätten. Das hat den Quarianern schon häufig den Zorn einheimischer Arbeiter eingebracht. In diesen Fällen heißt es oft, die Migranten-Flotte würde in ihre Welt eindringen und ihnen ihre Jobs rauben. Quarianer: Regierung Wegen der schwierigen Situation und Versorgungslage der Quarianer fungiert die Regierung immer noch eher autokratisch. Der Betrieb der Flotte wird von der Admiralität, bestehend aus fünf hochrangigen Militärs, geleitet und von einem Legislativorgan, dem Konzil, kontrolliert. Jedes Raumschiff der Migranten-Flotte kann Abgesandte zum Konzil an Bord des Flaggschiffs schicken. Die Zahl der Abgesandten ist abhängig von der Größe der jeweiligen Crews. Größere Klans mit größeren Schiffen und entsprechenden Stimmanteilen bilden die Grundlage der politischen Blöcke. Die Opposition bildet die "Outrider-Koalition", bestehend aus Abgesandten von Tausenden kleinerer Schiffe. In den meisten Fällen richtet sich die Admiralität nach den Vorgaben des Konzils. Aber wenn die fünf Mitglieder des Admiralitätsrates einstimmig entscheiden, dass eine Entscheidung des Konzils das Überleben der Flotte gefährdet, haben sie das Recht, diese Entscheidung aufzuheben. Nach einem solchen Beschluss müssen die Mitglieder des Rates von ihren Posten zurücktreten. Wenn die Mitglieder nach ihrem Veto den Rücktritt verweigern, werden sie vom Militär verhaftet. Captains genießen zwar uneingeschränkte Autorität auf ihren Schiffen, müssen sich aber im Zweifelsfall vor einem gewählten Schiffsrat verantworten – so wie die Admiralität an das Legislativorgan, das Konzil, gebunden ist. Das Verhältnis zwischen Captain und Schiffsrat kann von Zusammenarbeit über freundliche Toleranz bis zur offenen Feindseligkeit reichen. Allerdings wird ein Captain, der ohne gute Gründe seinen Schiffsrat ignoriert, von der Admiralität seines Postens enthoben. Viele quarianische Raumschiffe sind im Besitz von Klans, die ihr Privatvermögen bündeln, um gebrauchte Schiffe von privaten Verkäufern zu erwerben. Große Raumschiffe dienen als Symbol für einen großen und wohlhabenden Klan. Aber auch kleine Schiffe fungieren als Prestigeobjekte, denn damit zeigen kleine Klans, dass sie ausreichend Vermögen besitzen, sich ein eigenes Schiff zu leisten. Die Captains der Klanschiffe sind nicht direkt der Admiralität unterstellt. Unfähige Captains gelten als "Familienproblem", solange sie nicht den Betrieb der Flotte gefährden. Quarianer: Rechtssystem und Verteidigung Während das Konzil der Migranten-Flotte die Gesetzgebung ähnlich handhabt wie planetarische Demokratien, unterscheiden sich Rechtssprechung und Gerichtsbarkeit deutlich. In den ersten Jahren nach der Flucht vor den Geth gab es nur wenige Polizisten, die für die Millionen Zivilisten der Flotte zuständig waren. Deshalb entsandte die Militärführung Marines, um für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen. Heute verfügen die Marines über moderne Ausbildungsmethoden und Strategien, um diese Polizeiaufgaben wahrzunehmen. Sie sind optimal auf den Kampf in den begrenzten Räumlichkeiten eines Raumschiffs eingestellt und unterstehen ausschließlich dem Militär. Gefasste Kriminelle müssen sich immer vor dem Captain des entsprechenden Schiffes verantworten. Der Captain kann sich die Empfehlung des Schiffsrates anhören, hat aber letztlich die Entscheidungsgewalt. Die meisten sind eher nachsichtig und verhängen als Strafe lediglich unangenehme Wartungsarbeiten am Schiff. Rückfällige Kriminelle dagegen werden "versehentlich" auf der nächsten bewohnbaren Welt vergessen. Diese Praxis des Zurücklassens eigener Krimineller auf den Planeten anderer ist einer der Gründe für die Spannungen zwischen den Quarianern und den übrigen galaktischen Spezies. Den Captains selbst bleibt zumeist keine andere Wahl. Durch die ohnehin schon knappen Ressourcen können sie es sich nicht auch noch erlauben, unproduktive Gefangene mitreisen zu lassen. In den ersten Jahren wurden viele zivile Frachter bewaffnet und dienten damit als "Freiwilligenkampfschiffe". Bis zum heutigen Tag sind quarianische Zivilschiffe immer noch überdurchschnittlich stark bewaffnet und deshalb kein beliebtes Ziel für Raumpiraten. Auch nach dem Wiederaufbau des Militärs stehen nur wenige Hundert Kriegsschiffe für die Verteidigung Zehntausender Schiffe der Flotte zur Verfügung. Bei der quarianischen Raummarine gibt es strikte Patrouillenroutinen, um die Risiken zu minimieren. Können die Absichten eines sich nähernden Schiffes nicht geklärt werden, wird es abgeschossen. Quarianer: Pilgerreise Wenn die jungen Quarianer der Migranten-Flotte das Erwachsenenalter erreichen, müssen sie ihr Geburtsschiff verlassen und eine neue Crew finden, die sie als ständiges Mitglied aufnimmt. Von dieser Reise bringen sie etwas Wertvolles zurück, um ihrem künftigen Captain zu beweisen, dass sie, in Anbetracht der knappen Ressourcen, dem Schiff nicht zur Last fallen werden. Diesen Vorgang nennen die Quarianer "Pilgerreise". Das Ritual der Pilgerreise dient natürlich auch dazu, die genetische Vielfalt innerhalb der weitestgehend in isolierten Zellen lebenden Bevölkerung der Migranten-Flotte zu wahren. Die Gefahren durch Inzucht wären zu groß, wenn die Heranwachsenden ihre Schiffe nicht verlassen, sondern sich nur dort vermählen würden. Als Vorbereitung auf die Pilgerreise erhalten die Quarianer Implantate, die ihr Immunsystem stärken. Durch das Leben an Bord der Migranten-Flotte in einer sterilen und vollständig kontrollierten Umgebung haben die Quarianer praktisch kein eigenes funktionierendes Immunsystem mehr. Quarianer: Religion Die in früheren Zeiten praktizierte Religion der Quarianer war das Anbeten der Vorfahren. Aber auch nachdem die Quarianer den Glauben durch Säkularismus ersetzt hatten, verloren sie nie den Respekt vor dem Wissen ihrer Vorfahren. Die im Lauf der Zeit immer fortschrittlichere Technologie ermöglichte es dann, die Persönlichkeiten und Erinnerungen der Vorfahren als Virtuelle Intelligenzen zu speichern. Diese Aufzeichnungen bildeten ein fundiertes Archiv an Wissen und Weisheiten und wurden in einer zentralen Datenbank gespeichert, auf die man von jedem Extranet-Anschluss aus zugreifen konnte. Die Quarianer waren sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst, dass diese "Unsterblichkeit" nur virtuell war, denn die elektronischen Abbilder der Vorfahren waren nun mal keine Lebewesen. Aber das begriffen sie lediglich als Herausforderung, nicht als Problem. Sie waren davon überzeugt, dass sich gelebte Intelligenz durch Mathematik erklären und erschaffen ließe. Also begannen die Quarianer mit umfassenden Forschungsarbeiten auf dem Gebiet der künstlichen Intelligenz, um die Grenzen der Sterblichkeit zu überwinden und die Aufzeichnungen der Vorfahren wieder mit echtem Leben zu füllen. Aber die Lebensform, die sie letztlich schufen, kam leider zu anderen Schlüssen. Die von den Quarianern erschaffenen Geth zerstörten nach ihrer Machtübernahme als Erstes die Datenbanken der Vorfahren. In den Jahrhunderten seit der Evakuierung ihrer Heimatwelt haben sich die meisten Quarianer wieder verschiedenen Formen von Religion zugewandt. Viele glauben, dass die Machtübernahme der Geth und die Vernichtung ihrer "Vorfahren" eine Strafe für das fahrlässige und arrogante Ignorieren der alten Lebensweisen und das Anbeten selbst erschaffener Idole sei. Andere Quarianer haben weltlichere, ethisch begründete Erklärungsansätze, nach denen ihr Volk tatsächlich fahrlässig und arrogant gewesen ist, die Strafe aber keinen übernatürlichen Ursprung hatte. Vielmehr hätten die Quarianer eben die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen. Auf jeden Fall würde jeder Quarianer bestätigen, dass sie sich durch Anmaßung ihrer eigenen Heimatwelt beraubt haben. en:Codex/Aliens: Non-Council Races fr:Extraterrestre : races non conciliennes hu:Kódex/Fajok: Nem Tanácsbéli fajok ru:Кодекс/Расы не в Совете Цитадели Kategorie:Batarianer Kategorie:Drell Kategorie:Elcor Kategorie:Geth Kategorie:Hanar Kategorie:Hintergrund Kategorie:Reaper Kategorie:Quarianer Kategorie:Volus Kategorie:Vorcha Kategorie:Primäre Kodex-Einträge Kategorie:Sekundäre Kodex-Einträge Kategorie:Spezies